Colour Series: Blue—Magical Lake
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AoKuro—Jauh di dalam hutan, terdapat sebuah danau yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memasukinya. Ia menganggapnya sebuah mimpi yang terasa nyata. / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Blue**__**—Magical Lake © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Jauh di dalam hutan, terdapat sebuah danau yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memasukinya. Ia menganggapnya sebuah mimpi yang terasa nyata. **_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki bersurai _baby blue _itu melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan. Lelaki itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya menerawangi setiap inci hutan yang ia lihat. Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam hutan ini.

Sedari tadi Tetsuya hanya melihat pohon, pohon, dan pohon saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Dan juga, langit sore sudah berganti malam. _Seseorang__… Tolong aku… _batin Tetsuya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya melihat sebuah sulur yang membentuk sebuah pintu entah ke mana. Sulur tersebut bergulung-gulung, ditanami beberapa bunga dan jamur-jamur yang bercahaya terang. Karena penasaran, Tetsuya pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

Sesampainya di dalam sana, Tetsuya terperangah. Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah danau dengan air yang berwarna biru bening. Di sana terdapat juga berekor-ekor kunang-kunang yang terbang ke sana ke mari. Berbagai tanaman yang berwarna tidak biasa; seperti ungu, biru, biru tua, pink, dan kuning.

"Indah sekali…" Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya. Ia mencoba menyentuh bunga-bunga yang bercahaya sangat terang, Tetsuya merasa tertarik dengan bunga berwarna biru muda itu.

Tap, tap.

"Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan danau ini ya…?" Tetsuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_ dengan iris senada.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tetsuya kepada orang bersurai _navy blue_ tersebut. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Tetsuya, lalu membungkuk, "Namaku Aomine Daiki. Panggil saja Daiki. Aku penghuni danau ini. Salam kenal … Tetsu." Tetsuya kembali dikejutkan oleh orang itu, Daiki. Pertama, Daiki itu penghuni danau ini. Kedua, kenapa Daiki bisa mengetahui namanya? "Uhm… Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

"Kenapa ya…?" Daiki tertawa garing. "Entah kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu dengan hanya melihat wajahmu." Tetsuya bisa melihat keseluruhan danau tersebut—atau sebagian?—. Danau tersebut memiliki panjang dan lebar lebih dari tiga meter. "_Ano_… Daiki_-kun_ ini danau apa?"

Daiki menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, ia tidak menjawab. Daiki menarik lengan Tetsuya menuju tengah danau. "E—eh? Daiki_-kun_… Aku tidak bisa berenang." Daiki tidak merespon penolakan Tetsuya. Dia tetap menarik Tetsuya ke tengah danau. Tetsuya menutup matanya, ia takut tenggelam di sana. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit, Tetsuya tidak merasakan dirinya terkena air. "Buka matamu, Tetsu."

Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya terbuka, ia terbelalak kaget saat ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di atas air danau yang bening itu. Daiki tesenyum, "Melihat pemandangan dari sini lebih indah daripada dari depan sana. Aku bisa memastikan kau sangat senang melihat ini."

"Ah…" Iris Tetsuya berbinar-binar. "Ini… indah sekali, Daiki_-kun_." Tetsuya melihat-lihat tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di sana. Angin berhembus semilir-milir menerbangkan beberapa helai surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya dan surai _navy blue _Daiki.

"Kautahu, Tetsu…? Aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi…" gumam Daiki tanpa diketahui oleh Tetsuya yang sedang asyik berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan yang ada. Daiki mengikuti Tetsuya dari belakang, ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan Tetsuya yang terpancar dari dalam.

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sini loh," ujar Daiki menambahkan. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Daiki, "Benarkah? Berarti aku termasuk ke dalam orang yang beruntung?" Daiki terus melangkah hingga sampai di dekat Tetsuya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Tetsuya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Baginya, melihat danau yang sangat indah seperti ini sudah membuat dirinya bahagia. Walaupun cuma sebentar. "Tetsu… Kau ingin apa?"

Lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu sontak menoleh ke arah Daiki sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Daiki_-kun_ apa?" Daiki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tetsuya benar-benar polos seperti biasanya, Daiki menepuk pundak Tetsuya pelan. "Kau ingin permintaan apa? Apapun yang kauminta bisa kukabulkan. Tetapi hanya satu saja."

"Ah… aku ingin pulang ke rumah…" kata Tetsuya dengan lirih yang membuat Daiki terkejut. Daiki tidak habis pikir, biasanya jika diberi kesempatan seperti ini, orang-orang akan meminta kekayaan, kekuatan, kepintaran, dan kehebatan. "Kenapa kau memilih itu?"

"Karena … Aku sangat sayang kepada kedua orang tuaku. Sangat. Mereka berdua sangat berharga bagiku. Saat aku jauh dari mereka, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Sebab itulah … aku ingin pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan mereka." jawab Tetsuya panjang lebar. Membuat Daiki mengangguk mengerti, ia menutup matanya dan memunculkan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih dari tangannya.

Cahaya putih itu menyelubungi tubuh Tetsuya yang membuat lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ itu sedikit terkejut. Daiki tersenyum lembut, "Jangan panik, Tetsu. Dalam dua menit, kau akan sampai di rumahmu dengan selamat."

Hening sebentar. Daiki pun menambahkan, "Tetsu… Selamat ulang tahun." Tetsuya terbelalak lebar, ah ya… hari ini ia ulang tahun dan … kenapa Daiki bisa mengetahuinya? "Dai—"

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tetsu… Kuroko Tetsuya…" perlahan tapi pasti, suara Daiki berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. "…karena tragedi waktu itu, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat kita bisa bertemu kembali…" Daiki memegangi dadanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara Tetsuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan… Tetsu, aku—" cahaya di tubuh Tetsuya semakin terang, Daiki tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini. Ia langsung memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Daiki, "—aku menyayangimu, Tetsu. Sampai selamanya, aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Tubuh Tetsuya perlahan mulai menghilang, Tetsuya bisa melihat Daiki yang menangis. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengerti, apakah ia dan Daiki pernah mempunyai sebuah hubungan? Ah, kenapa ia merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali dan pandangannya memburam? Kenapa…?

"_Sayonara_, Tetsu. Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya…"

Dan pandangan Tetsuya pun menghitam dan ia tidak melihat apapun lagi selain kegelapan.

•••••

Tetsuya terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di kasurnya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Ah… Apakah yang tadi mimpi? Kenapa rasanya nyata sekali?

Tetsuya mencengkram selimutnya dengan erat, dia ingat sekarang. Tentang Daiki dan juga danau itu. Dia ingat... Dia ingat...

Daiki … Aomine Daiki … adalah teman masa kecilnya yang meninggal karena tertabrak truk. Dan danau itu … adalah danau imajinasi buatan Daiki sendiri.

Pantas saja Daiki mengenalnya. Pantas saja Daiki bisa mengetahui tanggal ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja …

"_Arigatou_… Aomine_-ku_—Ah, bukan… Daiki_-kun_…"

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: Maafkan saya membuat Tetsu_-kun_ bersedih di saat hari ulang tahunnya. Pertama kali nih saya bisa buat fic dengan genre Fantasy. Biasanya gagal. Dan kali ini, Daiki jadi suci plus OOC banget.

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame _diterima.


End file.
